Strange Doors 6 Drabbles
by Silberias
Summary: Lelouch had cries in the night just as she did, just as Ohgi did, and was also quite able to lose touch just as easily as she or anyone else could.


1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

* * *

I chose the world of "Code Geass" for my drabbles.

* * *

Victor's Piano Solo—Danny Elfman for the Corpse Bride

The feelings of dying through each day as life seemed without purpose were intermixed with those of hope for the future—his Chigusa had returned to him, despite the horrible thing she'd done to him and the horrible things she had done before she'd ever known him.

* * *

Absolute Beginners—David Bowie

Lelouch often wondered and played out the scenarios of if Shirley and he (or really, rather, himself and any other girl who genuinely cared for him) had lived out their lives—happy. He felt like an absolute beginner, therefore, whenever he encountered some sort of oddity in C.C. He could care less what others thought of her obsession with certain foods, her peculiar way of speaking (and sometimes laying at odd angles for hours on end), but there was no reason to lay down a hard line of what he had with C.C. because both of them were quite well in their own minds (everyone has little quirks and issues right?), and there was really nothing that Lelouch could ask more for in his life than someone who he could explain his reasoning to, someone who had gone through all of the hard times with him and seen many of his more blatant weaknesses.

His life, now that he was running from the identity of Lelouch vi Britannia as well as that of Zero, was a great waltz dictated by a saxophone.

* * *

Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is A Season) –The Byrds

Milly thought, as she watched Lloyd act…like himself at the party, that there was a time for everything and that maybe Lloyd understood that. Now was her time to be his fiancée, but after this wedding it would be time for her to go back to school. And right now it was time for him to be social in his own way, and after this wedding he would go back—for the time being—to his life as a scientist. There was a time to every purpose.

Yes, he was a fair sight better than most of the men her father had tried to get her to wed. Lloyd would let her have her life and he would live his and their lives would intersect when it pleased them rather than when it was necessary. Her heart had been rent open when her father had told her in no uncertain terms that she would have to marry this newest one—but it was mending each hour she knew him and it wasn't because of newfound love.

* * *

Losing Touch—The Killers

Kallen ran steadily away from Lelouch for a good while until she deemed she was far enough away from him to be safe. Although she'd said he was Zero, that the truth wasn't always gray, the horrifying fact was that Lelouch Lamperouge was a man as well and had a man's weaknesses. He had cries in the night just as she did, just as Ohgi did, and was also quite able to lose touch just as easily as she our anyone else could.

Just as capable of selling his soul.

He had said to console him, and maybe his impeccable logic had arrived at that conclusion—he was a master of changing plan at a moment's notice as long as he wasn't rattled by the discovery of a friend or something. Maybe she should have, but that would have had disastrous consequences—if she became a confidant of Zero on par with C.C. then she would lose complete touch with the rest of the Black Knights.

He was just as capable, as a man, not an idea, of things she was.

* * *

Alabama Rain—Jim Croce

There weren't many days that he'd had with Euphie, but Suzaku treasured those he had had. One time it had been raining, but she had laughed and so he'd smiled for her (even though he didn't really like rain, because it allowed cowards like him to weep openly). He had to, after-all, she'd ordered him to love her as well as all of his other duties.

He didn't often dwell on those days, especially the one in the rain when she had asked him to kiss her right there in the park. Perhaps it was best.

* * *

On Fire—Switchfoot

People really, really couldn't understand how Nina thought of Princess Euphemia. She knew that there was more to the woman (that beautiful, rosette who cared only for others) than others thought—but since Euphie had been stolen from her she had no way of confirming how wonderful the princess had been. She awoke each day with a hatred of Zero as well as a desperate wish to be near Euphie just once more.

Every time Zero's voice pervaded a room—either on the television, her mind, or for real—the mysteries of Euphie's death hung in the air. Although Nina was afraid of Numbers in general, Elevens were her worst fear—but she had been willing to work through that for Euphie, to stand on an edge she wasn't comfortable with—and to have her princess, her goddess, stained with the taint of the epithet "Massacre Princess," only deepened Nina's resolve to dislike Elevens because their pain had led to Euphie's infamy.


End file.
